Breaking
by closet geek
Summary: How do we know that both of Morgead's parents were vampires? What drove both of them to leave him?


Title: Breaking Author: Jenn Email: aby_angel_66@yahoo.com Rating: 15 Spoilers: kind of huntress Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine, all belongs to l.j smith. Summary: What if Morgead's parents weren't both vampires? What made both his mother and his father leave?  
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?"  
  
The man slowly turned around to see a bedraggled woman standing in the middle of the dark room. He put down his bags.  
  
"Listen - "  
  
"No I will not fucking listen. Where the hell are you doing?" the woman yelled furiously. A baby screamed in the next room, but neither occupant of the room made a move towards the bedroom.  
  
The man sighed.  
  
"I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago"  
  
"So your just going to leave me and your son?" the woman spat the last word. She was dressed in a long overcoat, hastily tied at the waist, her brown hair hanging limply over her shoulders.  
  
The man's eyes hardened the normally vibrant green darkening. "Don't you even fucking try to use that card again. It won't work this time."  
  
The woman's breath came out ragged now, her chest heaving. "How dare you - "  
  
"You've lied to me up until the day he was born. About what we had, about what the fuck you are. No, don't even try to use him to make me stay any longer. I've had it."  
  
"What do you mean what I was? You KNEW what you were getting into when you got involved with me!"  
  
They were both shouting now, ignoring the baby's screaming that were growing louder and louder.  
  
"I didn't know you were a bloody VAMPIRE for christ sakes! Jesus Christ, you think that would be one of the key things you'd want to inform me of."  
  
For a minute she regarded him coldly then a small trembling voice she said "You know the rules, I couldn't -"  
  
"What? Couldn't have told me what you were? Couldn't have told me what world you live in? Well, according to your rules you shouldn't have fallen in love with me."  
  
The woman winced.  
  
"According to your bloody rules he" he pointed towards the room with the crying child "shouldn't even exist!"  
  
Tear had begun to flow down both people's faces, glittering from the reflection of the moon shinning in through the window into the darkness.  
  
"Why now?" she whispered.  
  
The man hung his head slightly. "I have to get out. I can't live like this anymore, not with you, not with him" again he gestured to the room with the babe. "I can't live with the secrets, the lies."  
  
"They'll hunt you down, as soon as you step foot out that door they'll know. They'll find you. You know too much." She turned around hugging herself.  
  
He gave a short, barking laugh. "Probably. Your bloody council will probably find me, but that's the chance I'm willing to take."  
  
The man shouldered his bags once more. He cast a look around the room for the last time and turned on his heal, pausing for a moment by the doorframe.  
  
"Goodbye" he whispered into the night, and was gone.  
  
The woman stood as she was for a long moment, listening to him walk away. Without a word she walked as if in a trance to the bedroom, only to stop in front of the cradle. She looked down into it, looked at the small dark haired babe who had cried himself to sleep.  
  
She picked him up and, rocking him gently in her arms, sat down on the bed and cried.  
  
With a sigh the woman turned from the doorway. Inside two small children played, unaware of their watcher. The girl giggled and clapped her hands as the boy tried again, in vein, to juggle for her the three, slightly brown, oranges he had clasped in his hands.  
  
Over the years she watched him grow, turn more and more into his father son. His luminous green eyes, his unkempt black hair, all the same. It broke her heart a little more to see what he was becoming and what he had already become.  
  
With a sigh the woman picked up her bags and turned from the doorway. Maybe he wouldn't grow up to be his father's son. She looked back to catch a glimpse of the children once more. He would be able to find his place on his own, with or without her there. Hopefully the girl would help. The small girl with the vibrant mass of red curls and striking silver-blue eyes that hadn't left his side since they had found one another a month ago. They would be there to help each other as they grew up.  
  
Without a sound the woman shut the door and walked down the hall, leaving her son's life forever.  
  
R&R please. I really want to know how everyone feels about this. 


End file.
